The Battle of Hogwarts: Avoided
by Radeon Potter
Summary: AU. One-shot. The Battle of Hogwarts doesn't happen. Why? Snape helps.


**A/N: J.K. Rowling owns anything that is mentioned in her books.**

"So, how's things here?" Harry asked.

"Bad. The Carrows make us practice the Cruciatus Curse on people who've got detention. Snape's blocked all the passages in and out of Hogwarts, except this one. No other teacher can do anything. This is worse than with Umbridge. By the way, why did you come here?"

"You have spare Gryffindor robes?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Get them. Snape's calling us, right? I'll go in disguise. Ron, Hermione, listen to what I tell you, and do it quickly as possible."

"If anyone has any news of Mr. Potter's whereabouts, I would like them to step forward. Now."

Harry raised his and excitedly and started jumping in his seat, shouting in a baby voice, "Me! Me!"

All the students gaped at him. Fortunately, the teachers couldn't see Harry's face due to the darkness in the Great Hall.

"Very well, Mr…?"

"Potter, sir. Harry Potter!"

"Potter? Don't lie. I can see it's not Harry Potter."

"But I mean it, sir! Look! _Patrocus Morsemordrus!"_

The Carrows gasped, and then screamed, holding their left arm. Snape, however, felt a huge relief going through his body.

"Mr. Potter, I would like to see you, in my office. Professors McGonagall and Slughorn are welcome."

"What do you want to ask me about where I am, sir?"

"Nothing, Potter."

They were in the Snape's office. Slughorn and McGonagall had pointed their wands at him, but Harry was looking at him like he was a rare species of bat.

"I would like you to see these memories, Potter. May I, Albus?"

"Of course, Severus. Go ahead."

Snape pulled out a strand of his memory using his wand, and put it in the Penseive. He motioned at Harry.

"Go ahead."

Harry watched. He watched and watched and watched. And then he came up, and said, "Professors, please lower your wands. As much of an idiot he is, Snape doesn't follow the Chief Idiot."

McGonagall just looked at him, shocked. Slughorn gathered the courage to ask, "Who are you talking about, Harry?"

"Chief Idiot. The Dark Fraud. I-Don't-Know-Who. He-Who-Should-Be-Named-But-Isn't. Tom Riddle Jr. Mouldy-shorts. Also known as Voldemort."

Harry closed his eyes. He could feel Voldemort coming to Hogwarts. He saw Ravenclaw's image again. Then he saw something he'd last seen as nothing important, something that simply _couldn't_ be related to Voldemort.

The tiara he'd seen in the Room of Requirement.

"Potter, are you sure that the Horcrux is here?"

"Yes, Professor. Somewhere in this room."

"_Revelio Positinum._"

A faint light started coming out of Snape's wand. He moved it around, like a metal detector. The light glowed brighter, and Snape said, "This way, Potter."

In about ten minutes, they found the diadem. Harry took out one of the Basilisk fangs Ron had got from the Chamber of Secrets, and stabbed.

Hard.

As soon as he did so, Voldemort's voice rang through the castle.

"_I know Harry Potter is here. I value magical blood as much as any of you. Give me Harry Potter. None shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave Hogwarts untouched. Otherwise, nothing but destruction will be achieved. Give me Harry Potter. You have one hour."_

Harry pointed Malfoy's wand at his throat, and muttered, "_Sonorus Maxima."_ He then shouted in a similar voice.

"_Hey, Voldy! Finally found me, have you? Well, you're not causing destruction. Wanna kill me? Come on then, I'm waiting for you in front of Snape's office. And everyone else, please step out of the way and let the idiot try to kill me, and fail. Again. Oh, and I just indirectly warned him."_

He undid the spell and ran to the gargoyles. Sure enough, Voldemort was there in 10 minutes.

"Die, Potter. Just like your father did. Straight-backed and proud. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

A flash of green light, then nothing.

Harry woke up, lying on something. The thing was white, neither hot, nor cold, just a surface for Harry to stand on. As he stood up, he realized he wasn't wearing anything. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, a set of robes appeared next to him. Just as he was finishing wearing them, he saw someone who he'd never seen before.

His father.

James Potter looked exactly like Harry, save for his hazel eyes and the lack of the lightning scar on his forehead.

"D-Dad?"

"Harry, is this you? My, have you grown!" He stuck his tongue out at Harry, who stood up in reply.

"Dad, it's been sixteen years since you saw me. Of course I've grown!"

"True. So, tell me, how'd you like your father who's four years younger to you? Mind you, I've attended every single one of your birthdays, just that you didn't know that."

"But, Dad, did Mum's protection fail or what? You're dead. I'm with you. So, am I dead too?"

"That, Prongslet, depends on whether you want to be or not. If you want to be dead and enjoy afterlife, follow me. If not, well, stay here."

"All right, then. Goodbye, then, though?"

"Yes, Harry, goodbye. You can always paint me, though!"

"All right then. One thing before you go back. Your mother tells you to tell Snivellus that she forgives his slimy hair."

Harry woke up to the snake-like shouting. He was lying exactly where he was, and saw Voldemort talking to everyone else.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

"No, he's not!" he shouted, standing up. "Voldy, ready to get mouldy."

Voldemort spun around, narrowed his eyes, and took out his wand.

"I see. The spell didn't work? Well, tough luck. _Crucio!"_

Harry stepped aside, dodging the spell. He shouted to nobody in particular, "KILL HIS SNAKE! HE CAN'T BE KILLED UNTIL THE SNAKE IS!"

In response, Neville took his wand and killed it using the Reductor Curse. Part of Voldemort's soul rose up from the dead snake, and then dissolved into the air.

Voldmort screamed. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

At the same time, Harry yelled, "_Expelliarmus!"_

The spells collided. It was a battle of wills. Harry put all of his power, and a lot of his soul into the spell. Voldemort, whose spell didn't have such powers, lost. His spell rebounded, and the Elder Wand flew right into Harry's hand. Voldemort screamed again, and his body, already weak from the lack of a proper soul, disintegrated in front of all of the Hogwarts staff, and most of the students.

**A/N: How was it? The last paragraph was completely idiotic, focusing on Harry's and Voldy's souls, and nothing else. Review please! :D**


End file.
